<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch by yummibear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037695">touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummibear/pseuds/yummibear'>yummibear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Karasuno Family, M/M, touch starved kageyama tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummibear/pseuds/yummibear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama observes how touch is shown throughout little moments :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kageyama is 17.8 cm taller than hinata, they're 184 days apart, and their mbti types (esfp is hinata's, entj is kageyama's) would be a strong match. in conclusion, they're soulmates :3<br/>EDIT: IT CUT OFF STUFF AT THE END SO I HAD TO REMAKE THE END RN so uh its not the same ending as what i had posted,,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>karasuno volleyball club proposed a sleep in before summer break, so kageyama was forcefully dragged by an overexcited hinata as they entered the gym. when they enter, suga and daichi are putting away the nets and balls, arms brushing every so often. once the gym is clear (and hinata FINALLY shuts up), the festivities begin.</p>
<p>the sound of laughter fills the gym as noya slides across the gym, his sneakers long forgotten as he's pushed on a huge mattress by asahi, his back resting against asahi's chest. tanaka is laughing with ennoshita, shoulders touching as they laid down on their respective mattresses even though it's only 6pm. tsukishima and yamaguchi are playing on their ds's, knees bumping against one another as they battle with their pokemons. </p>
<p>everywhere kageyama observes, there is touch. don't get him wrong, he grew up with a loving family who cared about him, but as kageyama grew older, he shied away from all forms of physical contact, except there were moments he would be touched/touch others. it seemed as though every minute he spent with hinata, he was constantly touched. it took a while at first, as he would flinch whenever hinata initiated a headbutt or a shove, but gradually it became normal. </p>
<p>the thing is, he hasnt had a hug in ages. he hasnt held a hand since he was 5. he hasnt had an arm draped across his shoulder like suga and daichi do on a daily basis. he may always be calling hinata "boke" and complain about how annoying he was, but the truth was that he was GRATEFUL to be best friends (if thats what theyre labeled) with someone whos so touch oriented as hinata.</p>
<p>he's abruptly thrown out of his thoughts as he's yanked from his corner of the gym and is pushed onto a soft mattress. "huh", kageyama mutters, but is quickly silenced by a "KAGEYAMAAAAAA", and out of nowhere, a fluff of orange hair leaps onto the mattress, landing hard onto kageyama's torso with an grunt. "BOKE GET OFF", kageyama starts, but lowers his voice to a whisper, "of me...", as he takes in hinata's appearance.</p>
<p>hinata has a wide grin on his face, cheeks flushed from running around with noya, his hair flopping around his head messily, his oversized shirt barely covering his thighs. his amber eyes are glistening with happiness, and it's then that kageyama realizes that something as simple as his best friend (and crush, though he wont admit it) laying down on him could bring him such,,,contentment? serenity? euphoria? there wasnt really a way to describe how at ease kageyama felt when hinata initiated small touches.</p>
<p>hinata rolled off him to brush his teeth with the others (kageyama brushed his before he sat down in his lonely corner LMAO), kageyama swore he would touch hinata first (not that way, pervs~)

"kageyama-kun, isnt this fun?" kageyama smiled at that, his features softening as he placed a hand on hinata's shoulder. his heart beat erratically as he took in the fact that HE got to lay a hand on hinata, not the other way around. "yea, i guess, boke..." </p>
<p>hinata grinned, placing a hand on kageyama's shoulder aswell. "look, you finally touched me!!"</p>
<p>kageyama's eyes widened at that, realizing that everyone could tell he wasnt good with initiating contact. he laughed nervously, glad that his friends let him go at his own pace. one day, kageyama swore to be comfortable enough with contact to kiss hinata.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>quarantine is really getting to me,,,lowercase is intentional<br/>i may (?) add more to this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>